Program Planning and Evaluation funds are used to achieve three goals: 1. Provide strategic and organizational advice to the Senior Leadership and Program Leaders. 2. Provide consultation on specific organizational, technical and scientific issues to the Leadership and Members. 3. Increase the opportunities for information exchange within and between Programs. We have used regular meetings and seminars as well as special retreats, panels, and consultants to constantly assess our organization, operations, and assets. These activities have created a dynamic planning and management process that has generated Program changes, Shared Resources, collaborations, and recruitments. We are requesting funds to support the annual visit of our CCSG External Advisory Committee, visits from selected ad hoc consultants and four Programmatic or inter-Programmatic retreats per year.